Jet Li
Perfil thumb|300px|Jet Li *'Nombre:' Jet Li / 李连杰 *'Nombre Real:' Li Lian Jie / 李連杰 *'Profesión:' Artista marcial, Actor, Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Pekin, China *'Estatura:' 169 cm *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Familia:' Esposa/Actriz (Nina Li) y 4 hijas Biografía Jet Li nació en Pekín en 1963, es el más joven de dos hermanos y dos hermanas. Su padre murió de un infarto cuando sólo tenía 2 años de vida. La muerte de su padre hizo que su madre lo sobre-protegiera. Li tenía ocho años cuando su talento para el wushu fue observado en un curso de verano en la escuela y comenzó su práctica allí. Comenzó su entrenamiento en el Equipo de Wushu de Beijing, un grupo deportivo organizado para realizar artes marciales durante los Todos los juegos de China. Él fue entrenado por entrenadores de renombre como Li Junfeng y Wu Bin, que hicieron esfuerzos adicionales para ayudar al niño con su talento por desarrollar. Wu Bin incluso compró alimentos para la familia de Li, porque no podían permitirse comprar carne, que es esencial para el buen estado físico de un atleta. Como miembro del equipo, recibió entrenamiento de wushu y pasó a ganar quince medallas de oro y una medalla de plata en Campeonato de wushu de China, donde, a pesar de su corta edad, compitió contra adultos. En 1974, a la edad de once años, se convirtió en leyenda al ganar el título de Campeón Nacional de Wu Shu. En los cinco años siguientes, consiguió cuatro veces más el título nacional y se retiró invicto en 1979. Según Li, una vez, cuando era niño, el equipo nacional Chino de Wushu hizo una presentación para el Presidente Richard Nixon en los Estados Unidos, Nixon le pidió que fuera su guardaespaldas personal. Li respondió, "no deseo proteger a ninguna persona individual. Cuando crezca, quiero defender a mis mil millones de compatriotas chinos! "algo que le llenó de mucho respeto en su tierra natal. Li es un maestro de varios estilos de wushu, especialmente Changquan (estilo del norte de Longfist) y Fanziquan (puño Tumbling). También ha estudiado otras artes incluyendo Baguazhang (Palma de ocho Trigramas), Taijiquan (último puño Supremo), Xingyiquan, Zuiquan (Drunken fist), Yingzhaoquan (puño de garra de águila) y Tanglangquan (puño de la mantis religiosa ). No aprendió Nanquan (puño sur), debido a que su formación se centró sólo en los estilos del Norte Shaolin . También ha estudiado algunas de las armas principales del wushu, tales como Sanjiegun Gun (bastón), Dao (Broadsword), Jian (espada recta) y muchos más. Programas de TV *Wuji (2009) Películas *The Expendables 3 (2014) *Badges of Fury (2013) *The Expendables 2 (2012) *Flying Swords of Dragon Gate (2011) *The Sorcerer and the White Snake (2011) *Ocean Heaven (2010) *The Expendables (2010) *The Founding of a Republic (2009) *The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (2008) *The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) *War (2007) *The Warlords (2007) *Fearless (2006) *Danny the dog (2005) *Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) *Hero (2002) *Kiss of the Dragon (2001) *The one (2001) *Romeo Must die (2000) *Hitman: King of Assassins (1998) *Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) *Once Upon a Time in China And America(1997) *The Scripture Without Words (1996) *Black Mask (1996) *The Enforcer (1995) *High Risk (1995) *Legend of the Red Dragon (1994) *Fist of Legend (1994) *The Defender (1994) *Once Upon a Time in China 3 (1993) *Last Hero in China (1993) *The Legend 2 (1993) *The Legend (1993) *Tai Chi Master (1993) *Once Upon a Time in China 2 (1992) *Swordsman II (1991) *Once Upon a Time in China (1991) *The Master (1989) *Shao Lin Hai Deng da shi (1988) *Dragon Fight (1988) *Martial Arts of Shaolin (1986) *Born to Defence (1986) *Kids from Shaolin (1983) *Shaolin Temple (1982) Curiosidades *'Aficiones:' Jugar bádminton, tenis de mesa, vóleibol, montar en su bicicleta, leer y meditar. *'Debut:' Con la Pelicula Shaolin Temple en 1982 *'Debut en EU:' Con la Pelicula ''Lethal Weapon 4 ''en 1998 *Practica mucho el Budismo Tibetano *En 1987 se caso con la co-esterlla de Shaolin Huang Qiuyan y con quien tuvo dos hijos Si y Taimi *En 1990 confirmo su divorcio con Huang Qiuyan *En 1999 se confirmo que se caso con la actriz Nina Li Chi con quien tiene dos hijos Jane (nacida en 2000) y Jado (nacida en 2002) *Se dice que en Singapur sera donde creceran sus hijas *Adidas lanzó una línea de ropa deportiva que lleva las iniciales de "JL" Enlaces *WEB Oficial *Wikipedia chino *Instagram *Facebook *Weibo Categoría:CActor Categoría:CProductor